Lawless Moppet
by Authorless
Summary: [rewritten] Eventual 1x2, 3x4. Duo has to play a fatherly figure for Heero's child, who'd probably not appreciate the way Duo is treated. A small child plots to get what she wants and it turns out that not all children can turn out like their parents.


﻿ 

**Title: **Lawless Moppet (rewritten)

**Pairings:** Eventual 1x2, 3x4 and mentioned 1xR. Just assume that Relena drugged Heero into it. XP

**Warning:** Shounen ai and Relena-bashing.

**Disclaimer:** If I owned any of the characters in GW, I wouldn't be so stingy as to pretend to be a 14 year old kid (when in all honesty, I'm nearly 20 _cries_) just so that I could pay half price lesser to go up Tokyo Tower. No, I do not kid you.

**Author's Notes:** This is like my first and only GW fanfic and I never got down to actually writing the rest of it because I had no idea where my plot was going. And now, nearly 2 years later, I finally have an idea what to do with it. Also, I rewrote this whole chapter. Why? Just because I hated it.

* * *

**Chapter 1: ****ユイ玲香**

Any minute now. Any minute now and that large double door just up ahead would burst open and the little things will come rampaging out in large numbers. I swear I can feel the earth tremble and shake.

I've gone through this countless times already but I still can't help feeling a bit scared when those kids just rush out of the building so suddenly. I love kids, honestly I do. But when they group up and come stampeding your way like a herd of elephants, you can't honestly say that you don't fear for your life, can you?

I learned the hard way on my first day and my poor feet still shudder at the memory of being trampled on. If someone told me years ago during the war, that I would be waiting in front of a school and praying for my poor trampled feet, I would have wrote them off as crazy.

Then the school bell rings, signalling the last day of school before summer break. You can practically feel the surge of energy in the air. The kids are probably anxious for their moment of freedom, and then they can go home and plan out their summer vacation without a worry in the world. Well, maybe except for homework.

I stood amongst the group of other waiting parents as the children came running out. It's a real task trying to search through the sea of faces for your own offspring. A lot of the mothers around here though, preferred their children to come looking for them so while they wait, they pick a strategic corner and gossip. Regarding anything, from their husbands to what they planned on making for dinner. Not like I was eavesdropping or anything.

Searching through the crowd, I caught sight of my little one trying to get through the crowd far in the back. Her long braid of hair bobbing behind her as she dodged through the sea of limbs, darting around and finding little spaces to squeeze through. I can't help but smile proudly at the sight of her. She even moved like her father.

My little one is in all aspects Heero's child. The Asian features, Heero's beautiful Prussian eyes (of course, I'd never say that to his face), Heero's dark hair, Heero's attitude and temper (not altogether a good thing) and anything else that reminds me of Heero.

The only thing wrong is the fact that she's also the child of that… hideous PINK THING. _shudder_ I don't know who or what God to thank for the fact that my darling little Reika didn't inherit _that thing's _fetish for anything pink. Can you tell that I can't stand _her_? Even though she _is_ the mother of my sweet little Rei, I still adore the child to bits. And to make me feel better, I happily omit the hideous fact that Heero has a daughter with Relena from my mind. I know that if I didn't, I'd get this strong urge to blow something up or break something. Maybe like Relena Peacecrap's pink limousine. _Gah__ must hold in temptations._

While I was too busy thinking up numerous ways to blow up Relena's property, my little constant-reminder-of-Heero-Yuy finally escapes from the human labyrinth and attaches herself to my leg.

"Papa!"

She smiled so sweetly up at me with her pretty Prussian blue eyes twinkling. I couldn't resist picking her up and holding her close before pecking her on the cheeks. Rei in turn, kissed the tip of my nose and threw her arms around my neck. Who the hell cares if people are staring. They can stare all they want because my little Reika is too cute to resist. And she knows that.

I started walking back towards the black vehicle known also as my car. Would have bought a motorcycle but didn't think it would be safe for Rei. The things I sacrifice for her sake.

It wasn't long before we were in the car and Rei began her daily struggle with the seatbelt. She always jerks it too hard and it would get stuck halfway; as if refusing to be pulled long enough to let her buckle up. I find it quite amusing. The look of triumph in her eyes when she accomplished a task on her own… So much like her father.

Finally settled into her seat, I start up the engine and began driving to our next destination. I listen absently to Rei chatter about her day at school.

"And Annie said that her family was going to the beach this summer and they're going to rent out a chalet while they're there."

There was a pause and in a hopeful tone, she looked up at me with big pleading eyes that make even Wufei crumble and bend to her will.

"Papa, can we go to the beach too? Just one day! Pleaseeeee. I wanna see the ocean!"

"Sure, why not? And you can ask your uncles to come along with us too. I'm sure they'll love the idea! Maybe your uncle Trowa would even teach you how to swim."

"You think uncle 'Fei would let me bury him in sand?"

We exchange little grins. The kind of grins that usually means trouble. I'm not sure if it's influence, but Quatre once said that Rei might as well be my biological daughter the way we both look eerily alike when we grin.

I'm glad she suggested the holiday. It would be a good reason to drag Quatre, Trowa and Wufei on a little vacation and AWAY from Preventers' work. Even though the war ended years ago, Preventers are still kept busy with a lot of work. I'm lucky they actually let me off early so I could pick Rei up from school. I appreciate that they give Rei some thought. They rarely give me missions that requires me to leave Rei at home and if they do, it's normally when Quatre, Trowa or Wufei were available. I can always count on them to take care of Rei while I'm away.

So this vacation at the beach will be a plot to get those guys to take a much needed break. Preventers can live without us for awhile. The guys hardly take time off from work, they refuse to; but I know that if Rei asked them to, they can't possibly say no. After all, who could refuse to spend quality time with my sweet little girl? Not even me. Not even the Perfect Soldier. Wherever he is. The last time I saw Heero was five years ago. That was a day I will never forget. That was the day when my life took a drastic turn.

* * *

"……_Heero__, you're going to have to repeat what you said. For a moment there I thought I heard you say that you wanted me to baby-sit for you."_

_A grunt was my answer. Okay… So he's serious and I wasn't hearing things. I seriously thought that I had already gone crazy ever since the day Heero Yuy, oh-Mr-Perfect-Soldier, got up one morning an announced that he was marrying Relena Peacecrap, oh-Great-Queen-of-All-Things-Pink. Heck, I even checked my coffee that day just to make sure I wasn't drugged. That was officially the worst day of my life._

_If I haven't gone crazy then, I'm seriously going to go crazy now. For I believe in my little messed up mind, that Heero Yuy, oh-Mr-Perfect-Soldier-who-is-now-married-to-the-Great-Queen-of-All-Things-Pink, has just told me to look after his firstborn child, that he must have had with said Queen-of-All-Things-Pink._

_Oh my god. Bad enough he MARRIED her. Now he tells me that they have a kid; and to have a kid, they'd have to do the process of reproducing and that's… Images of Heero and Relena in a dark room appear in my mind's eye. With nothing on. EEP! I think I'm scarred for life. What a horrible image. I'll never get over this kind of trauma. I'm ready to puke._

_I take a few deep breaths and turn away from Heero, because I don't want to look at him. Looking at him would make it hurt even more. And with the amount of hurt and envy boiling up inside of me, I just had to let it all out. In my own quirky way, of course._

"_Heero__, I hope you haven't gone insane being with Relena all this while… Look, if you wanted me to sneak into an OZ base all on my lonesome and armed with nothing more but a TOOTHPICK, well it's fine with me. If you wanted me to take Deathscythe and start doing the waltz in the park, I have no problems there. Hell, I would put on a BLOODY pink dress, wear flowers in my hair and prance around like a stupid princess, if you asked me to! ……Well IF you asked me 'nicely' anyways._

_But you're asking ME to be YOUR kid's guardian? Let alone YOURS and RELENA PEACECRAFT'S KID? Are you sure you haven't gone insane? For GOD'S sake, Heero! RELENA HATES ME. Not that I don't feel the same way about her, the feelings probably mutual. Does she even know about this! Why can't Quatre and Trowa take care of your kid? I'm sure th-"_

_I think Heero must have gone out and come back sometime during my long rant because the next thing I know, my eyes are laid onto the sweetest little thing in Heero's arms. Just the sight of Heero clutching his little bundle of joy was just enough to effectively shut my mouth. Then Heero carefully gave his precious bundle to me, expecting me to hold her. I think all I could do was take the child into my arms and stare at her._

_The baby squirmed a little before blinking beautiful eyes that were so similar to the ones that belong to Heero; the pair of eyes that I love so much that it hurt. She was beautiful, just like her father._

_Then she made this cute little gurgling noise and reached out to tug at my bangs. I don't know why but even though it ached me a lot when I look at her, knowing that this child is the outcome of Heero and Relena's union. Somehow I just can't be bitter about it. A part of this child belongs to Heero; the one person so precious to me. Maybe that's why I feel this urge to protect this baby. To protect this dependent little part of Heero._

_I look on at the little baby and subconsciously pressed her closer to my chest. She gave a big yawn just then, balling a tiny fist into my shirt and dozed off. I looked up at Heero in that moment and even though his face was rather impassive, he had this twinkle of fatherly pride in his eyes as he watched his daughter. At this point, I don't think I could refuse him. Heero trusts me with something he holds dear to him. I'm not sure I can be a good parent but I'll do whatever it takes to keep Heero's trust in me._

"_Does she have a name?"_

"_Yuy__ Reika."_

_I smile. Perfect like her daddy._

* * *

Just like that, and I became known as Rei's foster parent. Heero would never have given her up if he wasn't worried over her safety. The war had just ended shortly then, and God knows how many people out there would target Rei if they knew our wonderful leader and Ms-I'm-a-Pacifist-Relena had a child. I bet you Heero didn't tell that pink-thing anything about me taking their daughter in. If he did, she would certainly blow her pink top and scream herself hoarse. Honestly, I hope I never have to see her again. Even though I know that's too much to hope for.

Until the day the Peacecrap woman shows up, I'm going to make the best of my time with MY daughter. Pft, I'm the one who brought Rei up and I am quite proud of her upbringing. Of course I couldn't have done it without the others' help. Quatre, Trowa and Wufei were always there to help me out. Heck, they're like Rei's extended family of Daddies. Maybe Quatre could be a Mommy? He'd definitely be a better Mommy than the pink thing, that's for sure. They dote on Rei a lot and they always try their best to spend some time with her. I know Rei adores them too. We're the closest things she's got to a real family.

I glanced at Rei from the corner of my eye, she was looking out the window and watching the scenery go by. I never lied to her about her real parents. I can't lie anyways. Awhile ago, I told her that I wasn't her real family, not her real father. Then she wrinkled her nose at me and protested to my statement.

_I know papa loves me and I love you too, papa. Isn't that enough to be real family?_

That had made me happy enough to take her into my arms and prance around the living room, laughing like fools. She didn't care that I wasn't her birth father. She loved me as her father all the same. Even if she knows who her birth parents are now. Relena appears on the news often enough. As for Heero, I have enough of his pictures around. So naturally, Rei has seen and heard enough to know who they are. Once in awhile, Rei would ask about them though. Though I think I'll keep my opinions of her mother to myself.

I don't know how long I've already spent on old memories but I'm quite surprised I can drive to Quatre's place without hitting anything when I'm not even paying that much attention. Soon enough, we arrive in front of Quatre and Trowa's big lovely mansion.

I still don't get it. It's just the two of them, and maybe Rashid and some other guys, not forgetting Quatre's 29 sisters who drop in from time to time; but is it necessary to have a mansion this big? The lawn is even bigger. I swear this place has its own postcode. I've been here countless times but I don't think I can ever get used to looking at the size of this place.

I watched Rei eagerly get out of the car and run up to the front doors, knocking on it with her little fist. I chuckled at the sight. The kid just loves coming here. Whirling around, she called out to me.

"Papa! Come on!"

"Yeah, in awhile."

The door was answered by Trowa and upon the sight of him, Rei pounced on him. She really loves her Uncle Trowa.

"Hi Uncle Trowa! Missed ya so much!"

Even the normally silent Trowa can't resist the charms of my little girl. He pulled Rei into a hug and chuckled at her before responding.

"Missed you too, Reika. Why don't you go in and say hi to Quatre, he's in the kitchen."

"Okay!" She chirped and ran pass Trowa. When he turned to me, he gave me a silent nod of acknowledgement and I can only grin back in return.

"Hey Trowa. What's Quatre up to?"

"Baking blueberry pie." I can feel my mouth watering just imagining pie. Quatre started baking sweets for Rei when I first brought her here and that was when we found out, how yummy his baking is. We can proudly admit that we never went to a bakery again after that.

"Trowa, I envy you. You get to eat good food everyday."

"You know that you're welcomed to come over anytime."

"But it's not everyday!" I pouted childishly.

"And besides… We wouldn't want to intrude on your private life, now would we?"

I nudged Trowa suggestively in his side. I just love to tease Trowa and Quatre about their relationship. Always thought those two was cute together and when they finally paired up, I was jumping for joy. I'm delighted that they found each other but I won't deny that I'm rather jealous of them.

"I'm sure you'd want to, Duo. It would be something to amuse your self with." Trowa answered, mirth shining in his eyes. I had the grace to at least look affronted at the comment. In a show of false hurt, I sniffed sulkily and stalked pass Trowa into the house. I mean, 'mansion'.

"Duo." He called out to me before I got within four feet away from him.

"Yeah?"

"I've got some bad news…"

I stopped in mid-step and turned back to look at him. Our silent Trowa is hesitating. He actually looks restless as hard to believe as it was. It's gotta be something bad to unnerve even him. Unwillingly, this little feeling of panic starts balling up in me and I find myself watching him apprehensively.

"Well…?"

"Relena Peacecraft will be making her entrance."

"……Here?"

"Yes, here."

And that was enough to make me drop to my knees in misery. Someone up there must really hate me.

* * *

**Notes: **Oh dear, Duo is like OOC. XD; Yes, Quatre can bake. And yum… Blueberry pie. I miss my Aunt's homemade blueberry jam. I also miss maccha rolls and all that yummy cake. Japanese have excellent pastries. And I can't help myself for being a glutton. _dreams__ of cakes_ Darn, I'm ranting… YES. Relena is coming to town! That's scary…

Oh, oh. And also reviews are motivational!


End file.
